Rolling in the Deep
by Sakura in Wonderland
Summary: De todos los vicios ella era el mejor, sus piernas, su piel cremosa y su rosa cabello, pero lo mejor era hacerla miserable, hundirla en la depresion y drogas no fue suficiente para el. Ella pagaría por quitarle su querido hermano. Sakura & Sasuke. UA.


**Rolling in the Deep.**

Capítulo I. Hasta el máximo.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch._

El sonido rebotaba en todo el departamento, la muchacha ya no escuchaba claramente, desesperadamente trataba de tomar entre sus manos las anfetaminas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas como el resto de su piel, mojada por la ducha fría donde despertó temblando, sus manos ya no respondían claramente.

_It's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see your crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

Los gritos salían ya de su garganta y lastimaban más su garganta, mientras que repetía en su propia locura palabras sin sentido, con sufrimiento incesante resgaba su piel con sus propias uñas haciéndola sangrar. "Necesito mas…" logró decir, y entonces tomó su teléfono celular, donde se mostraba una fotografía de ella un año atrás en compañía de un apuesto moreno, sentía como ardía su corazón de dolor al observar aquella fotografía y un desgarrador grito de dolor se alzo por encima de la canción que sonaba al fondo.

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Se mordió el labio inferior, lloro una vez más, las lágrimas salían más lamentables que antes, y ahora había marcado el único número que no deseaba marcar.

_Calling…_

_Itachi Uchiha Nii._

-Habla Uchiha Itachi.-hacía unos seis meses que no escuchaba su voz desde aquella fuerte discusión con el, a causa de su hermano.

-Es…Sakura…Necesito Ayuda.-le anuncio con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_And it's bring me out the dark_

El eco de la canción se escuchaba dentro de la cabeza de aquel muchacho, acostado en la sala V.I.P. de una discoteca, las lágrimas salían solas mientras veía como todos se dejaban llevar por el efecto de las drogas, jeringas yacían en el suelo, el chico ya estaba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, empezó a reir irónicamente mientras alucinaba –y sabía que alucinaba- con la única mujer que le destruyo la vida, su largo cabello rosa caía por su espalda mientras que en el sofá de enfrente sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de algún chico lo besaba y se dejaba tocar por el.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro cuando al dejar de besarlo volteaba a verlo y mostraba a una imagen de el mismo con el cabello un poco mas corto y era el chico con el que ella se besaba. "Akai…" murmuró suavemente con su ronca voz, su corazón se detuvo, odiaba verla con el ¿Por qué? "¡¿POR QUÉ?"

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

De nuevo la chica lloraba su único intento de salir de la oscuridad había resultado negado, "Sakura no te oigo, ¿eres tú? Llámame luego estoy ocupado…" se levanto lentamente del piso había sangre mezclada con agua y someramente pudo encontrarle una respuesta a aquello, tal vez eran los rasguños, se termino de levantar apoyándose en el lavamanos y vio su imagen en el espejo, una mujer amargada, quien apenas era una niña, demacrada, con ojeras y sin el claro recuerdo de quien solía ser antes de la primera droga que tomó.

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

La rubia muchacha se acercó a el, con la elegancia mortal que era la característica principal de su felina personalidad, llena de veneno y maldad, había hecho cosas horribles en su vida, pero haber empujado por un abismo a aquella risueña niña que fue su mejor amiga fue lo peor, no estaba orgullosa pero ya no tenia que envidiarle a ella, y ahora que el hombre que mas la amaba estaba reteniéndola en sus sábanas, una camisa blanca de botones de el cubría su cuerpo, mientras el atendía el teléfono ella se sentaba a horcajadas encima de el.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto con un deje venenoso en su delicada y engañosa voz.

-Sakura.-pronuncio el simplemente con mirada preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, debía contestar.

-No…-

-Habla Uchiha Itachi-la rubia le miro con desdén y empezó a besar su cuello, el muchacho difícilmente escucho lo que la chica del otro lado de la línea decía-Sakura no te oigo, ¿eres tú? Llámame luego estoy ocupado…-cortó la llamada-Ino eres traviesa-la rubia sonrió, ella logró escuchar lo que ella decía e incluso la canción al fondo la logro identificar, ya se encontraba rodando en el fondo y quería ayuda que nunca llegaría. Sonrió satisfecha.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

El pelirrojo toco la puerta varias veces, sin conseguir respuesta mientras escuchaba provenir de aquel departamento aquella canción que sonaba tan trágica a sus oídos, ella odiaba esa canción ¿por qué escucharla? "¡Sakura!" la llamo resonando algo de desespero en su voz al no poder saber nada de la chica que se hallaba en aquel departamento. La llamo nuevamente al teléfono celular sin conseguir que respondiera "Es Sasori, por dios, abre la puerta estoy aquí afuera…" El solo la quería sacar de ese fondo que tocaba.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

El moreno salió de la discoteca y callo fuera de ella, sentado en una calle que no lograba saber su nombre, muy a pesar de conocer muy bien la zona, logró identificar que una persona, masculina, un chico, se acercaba a el "Por dios que desastre estas hecho Sasuke…" reconocía la voz, era Naruto.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

El rubio tenia mas de cinco horas buscando a su mejor amigo, Sasuke, sabía que estaría devastado por aquella discusión con Sakura, ella lo sacaba de su mundo y el no sabia que mas hacer para permanecer cerca de ella aunque ni el mismo lo supiera, y conociéndose ambos como lo hacían, sabía que el no haría nada bueno para ahogar sus penas. Lo encontró cerca muy cerca de aquel local al que solían ir todos juntos "Sake" tirado en la calle, pero el carro en frente de el y se le acerco, estaba drogado y muy probable al borde de un coma etílico, lo cargo, todos merecen cambiar, y el también "Estoy aquí Sasuke, te amo Hermano" le dijo el chico llorando mientras lo montaba en el asiento de atrás "Gracias Naruto…" le dijo con una media sonrisa…sincera.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

El teléfono en el piso del baño volvió a sonar, pero Sakura ya no se encontraba allí en aquel lugar, había ido a su habitación y sentada frente a la mesa de noche de su cama observaba una foto donde aparecía ella junto a una rubia y un rubio, dos morenos idénticos, contemporáneos entre ellos, y uno unos años mayor. Torturaba su corazón el preguntarse por qué, cuándo. Pero lo hacía. En especial miraba a los morenos idénticos, gemelos, "Akai…Sasuke" murmuro suavemente, amaba a uno y aborrecía al otro, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan distintos? ¿Por qué el, que valía la pena no estaba vivo?

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

¿De qué servía casi tenerlo todo y que te lo arrancaran? Obsesiones, pasiones, diversión, juegos peligrosos, vicios y veneno fue lo que le quedo de toda aquella felicidad momentánea. Se levanto de allí y camino hacía la ventana, solo 16 años de edad y ya había perdido todas las ganas de vivir.

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all it all,_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

Apatía. Se sento en la ventana de su cuarto con el cuerpo hacía afuera, no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba vacía "Akai…" su recuerdo voló fugazmente en su memoria y sonrio dulcemente, "Sasuke…" varios cortos empezaron a volar por su memoria, eran felices, ambos, y ambos casi lo tenían todo, todo lo que cualquiera pudo envidiar, lo podrían haber tenido, "Sasuke…" las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, y suavemente se sintió dejarse caer.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat._

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, Bueno, aquí les traigo esta historia, que seraun poco fuertecita, esto me inspire por medio de esta cancion que bueno me transmitia un sentimiento de desesperación que fui desarrollando poco a poco en los personajes de esta historia, hehe, lo que si les digo es que pos estos acontecimientos son en el intermedio de la historia O.K.? la historia comienza desde que todos podrían haberlo tenido todo :3 y se dejan destruir por sentimientos y cosas vanales. O.K. no me hagan mucho caso estoy algo trastornada.<p>

:D Deja Tu Review, Si quieres que continue! Dale al Botoncito! :3

Bye!


End file.
